stranded_on_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Night
General Information Crimson Night is a rare supernatural phenomenon that can only occur at night and can be repeated. It is the only time when Patient Zero spawns. Crimson Night typically lasts anywhere from 20 ~ 30 minutes, even after Patient Zero is defeated. (1/7 Chance of occurring each Night.) The Event When the Crimson Night begins, the fog will turn red, and an evil voice will say, "Your time has come!", followed by a horrifying cackle. Moments later, the Patient Zero will spawn, wreaking havoc whilst teleporting to players around the map. There are two exclusive zombies only found during crimson night events: Hellhounds and Crimson Spawns. Crimson spawns are faster, stronger, and can take more abuse than normal zombies. Hellhounds are fast and have moderate health compared to regular zombies, essentially a stronger version of the fast zombies. How To Survive Your best chance of survival is to run, but staying around your base is optimal. Patient Zero can spawn into your base and kill you in mere seconds if you drop your guard. The best weapons to defeat him are flame-based weaponry such as the Eclipse Ordeal, Starlauncher MKII, Devil's Pack A Punch Weapons, or special weapons such as the Neurotoxin Grenades and Dubstep Gun. Possibly the best weapon for Crimson Night's zombies is The Reflector, due to the fact that it gains a 2X Damage Boost during Crimson Night. A good strategy is to have a high tower. Patient Zero will fall off if he teleports to you. Furthermore, Having a high tower can negate his health draining ability. The Patient Zero Patient Zero was an experiment gone wrong, as shown in different messages around the map. He only shows up on Crimson Nights, and can be faintly seen, as he is a transparent black figure with long arms coming from his shoulders. When he teleports, it makes a loud and distinct sound. The louder it is, the closer he is to your location. If you slay Patient Zero, you will hear a small guitar riff, and you will receive some cash. The amount of cash that the person who killed Patient Zero depends on the number of people on the server when he was slain. (350 Cash x Amount of people on the server) Everyone else in the server receives 100 Cash, and Crimson Night still continues with the Crimson spawns until morning. To the right is footage of Patient Zero in Munitio. Known Bugs * Patient Zero can glitch out of the game, rendering him un-killable. However, Crimson Night will still continue until morning as normal. * Any hell hounds or crimson spawns still alive stay after crimson night has ended, as they do not despawn. Trivia * Crimson Spawn's hats was created by Gondwana. * Patient Zero used to be considered as the Slenderman because it used to play the Slender sounds constantly. * When the night starts, newer players can be flabbergasted. (reactions may or may not be funny) * Patient Zero is also known as Crimson Night itself, The Black Hand, Wannabe slender, etc. * Crimson night is currently the only event in SoE, which is bound to change soon with the arrival of [DATA ERADICATED] Category:Important Category:Mechanic